


and maybe that makes me human, too

by im_a_banana



Series: space-bois fam [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Crewmate Black (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), M/M, basically red gets black a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_banana/pseuds/im_a_banana
Summary: “Uh, Red… whatcha got there?” Black tilted his neck inquiringly as he struggled to take a peek, his intelligent pitch-black eyes intrigued and interested.Oh, the incurable human curiosity… which quickly turned into confusion and then into rippling delight, as the black-haired human recognized the small, bluish creature’s shape the Impostor in disguise was holding. “Holy. Jupiter. Red, that’s a doggo!"“Indeed it is," Red stated matter-of-factly, scratching the animal behind its floppy ears. “and it's yours.”
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: space-bois fam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047988
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	and maybe that makes me human, too

_“What do you usually like to do, Red?”_

Black’s genuine question had been asked so casually, so unexpectedly, leaving the young Impostor in disguise absolutely speechless, for a moment or two at least. Black’s tongue might’ve been a lot sharper than his, but Red’s wasn’t quite meek, either— not by any means.

_Red’s scorching crimson irises, which seemed to crackle like embers in a fireplace, narrowed in a blatantly suggestive way, in hopes of concealing the growing confusion within his mind. “You.”_

_Black’s not-very-impressed groan bounced against the walls of the empty Cafeteria. “Oh, my stars, that was so lame! I mean, what are your hobbies? Your interests? And let me stop you there, mister: if you dare to imply that getting in my pants is a hobby, I’ll take your statement as a personal offense and beat your ass,” the dark-haired human was wearing his slyest grin as he leaned towards his superior, touching the tip of his nose with Red’s. “I ain’t no hobby, I’m a full-time job and I demand proper respect. I’m almost flattered, tho.”_

_Realizing they were still flirting with a feeble sigh of relief, the red-clothed man smirked in response. “Why, I really do like you. That’s a fact,” then, he frowned slightly as his brain raced to find some sort of believable answer to the human’s sincere curiosity._

Red had never been on Earth actually, not even once— by Jove, he wasn’t even born on that planet! Everything he knew about it, was the result of his great devotion and commitment to educate himself as much as he could on the subject.

But no book could replace an entire lifetime spent on Earth, or change who Red really was underneath his disguise made of flesh and blood.

_Improvise. Bluff. Play dumb. Distract him. Divert his attention from the topic._

_“Well, I like a few things, alright. But most importantly: what do_ you _like, Black?” Red counterattacked as suavely as he could, brushing his lips against his colleague’s— mate’s?— mouth._

That same night, shrouded in the intimate and comforting darkness of The Skeld, Red had found out that Black loved dogs.

Which basically was the reason why, right now, Red had his gloved hands wrapped around a squirming one-eyed, genetically engineered to thrive on a spaceship, bluish dog pup he’d received an hour or so earlier.

Honestly, the Impostor in disguise couldn’t believe his luck, at first; that very morning, his spaceship had drawn near another— specifically to allow Red on board, in order for him to meet a MIRA’s Captain with whom he exchanged the precious, scientific data collected by his crew, during their mission— but he didn’t imagine it would result in him coming back with a small pet.

Truth is, Red didn’t really think it through as he should have; he’d simply agreed right away and taken the animal from the older authority. “ _Like an idiot_ ,” he mentally clarified, staring at the attentive puppy with no small amount of guilt and reconsideration. Stars and comets, he’d never been so impulsive before!

How much he’d changed…

Well, no use weeping over spilt milk; the damage was already done, too late to back down, and now the red-haired Captain could only hope for a positive reaction from Black. Who was specifically the person he was looking for, at the moment.

_“If I know Black, he’s probably chasing down his friends, trying to find someone to drag along and use as a punchbag for one of his trainings—”_

“Red, there you are! Green told me you were back, I’ve been running all around the damn spaceship to find you!”

_“— or he’s just behind me,”_ Red spun around to face his fit colleague, instinctively pressing the pup closer to his broad chest. Black was currently wearing his large coal-colored spacesuit, but no helmet, revealing his friendly and laid back expression. A few oil stains were staining his abdomen and sleeves, suggesting that he’d just finished his daily tasks. “Oh, hello Black! As crazy as it may sound, I was actually looking for you as well.”

“Well, here I am now. It’s good to see you, how did it—” the human asked as he decisively marched forward, halting brusquely as he noticed the oddly shaped… _thing_ the Captain was holding. “Uh, Red… whatcha got there?” Black tilted his neck inquiringly as he struggled to take a peek, his intelligent pitch-black eyes gleaming, and intrigued and interested. Oh, the incurable human curiosity… which turned in confusion and then in rippling delight, as the human finally managed to focus on the small creature’s shape. “Holy. Jupiter. Red, what the actual fuck? That’s a doggo! You’re holding a doggo!”

_Well, that’s definitely a good sign._ “Indeed it is. You like her?” Red carefully ventured, although the other astronaut’s radiant smile as he stepped even closer and looked at the pup (a female, he’d personally checked) was already the confirmation he needed.

In fact, when Black lifted his head to meet the Captain’s expecting gaze, his black irises were positively _sparkling_ with joy now.

“Oh, so we’ve got a lady~ and like her? Dude, what are you talking about? I’d die for this little shit! Where did you even get her?” the human asked, picking up the dog from his superior's encouraging arms and immediately tickling her furry belly, snickering as her tiny tail started wagging like crazy.

“Remember the private meeting I’ve held this morning, with the other spaceship’s Captain?” the red-haired Impostor in disguise explained, mirroring his colleague’s amused expression as the curious animal let her pinkish tongue loll out of her mouth. Now that he was tranquil enough to take a closer look at the new member of his crew, Red was beginning to understand why humans found those little creatures so unfairly adorable, charming even. “Well, unfortunately the pup’s owner is no longer able to properly take care of it, and… I thought the crew could benefit from the presence of a pet on board, I guess?”

“Oh, cut the tough-guy crap, Red. You’re not fooling anyone. Just man up and admit that you couldn’t resist the dog’s overwhelming cuteness,” Black teased with a small wink, giving his superior a friendly push with his scarred shoulder.

Red raised his hands in mock surrender, whimsically lifting an eyebrow as he played along. “Alright, I guess I couldn’t help myself. However, I won’t be the one worrying about being slain by such adorableness,” he added matter-of-factly, scratching the animal behind her floppy ears. “because she’s yours.”

The astonishment the Captain’s last statement had aroused was enough to draw back all of Black’s attention. The cocky, usually oh-so-sarcastic human barely managed to whisper an incredulous, “… what?”

There it was.

Red took a long, deep breath as he prepared himself for the speech— or rather, the desperate _excuse_ — he’d rehearsed in his mind. “I know it’s a big responsibility, Black. And I don’t want to force you into something you don’t wanna do. But you told me you love dogs, and I just—” the Impostor struggled to find a right way to put it, which was so uncharacteristic of him; Red was always so deliciously articulate, so magnetic, so charismatic in his way of leading the crew. “I just decided to take her in, for you. I figured you would get less lonely and anxious, with a small pet by your side. I believe I’ve read that, somewhere—”

Warm lips interrupted the Captain’s chatter, capturing his unnecessary justifications and leaving those words comfortably unspoken. The contact lasted a couple of seconds and then, as boldly as he’d initiated the kiss, Black broke it. “Sorry ‘bout that, Red. I just really didn’t know what to say. How to show you how truly _grateful_ I am. How much this means to me. Thank you,” he choked, never taking his tender gaze off those beautiful crimson embers. “Just… thank you so much, really. I can’t believe you did this, you absolute nutcase! After what happened to me four years ago, I never thought I would ever—”

Black’s voice cracked like glass and threatened to break under the weight of his own admission, and it was clear that fighting against the lump in his throat was getting harder and harder with each word. With each haunting memory. With each internal wound he was still desperately trying to heal to that day, praying they’d eventually scar like the one on his shoulder, on the outside.

But those inner wounds went deeper than flesh, and they were still bleeding.

Even so, Black kept talking, “I’m so glad I met you, Red. I’m so happy I found someone I can trust with my life, someone who goes out of his way, just to make me happy. You… you’re a great man, Red. And the best leader we could’ve hoped for.”

_You’re a great man._

_The best leader we could’ve hoped for._

_I trust you with my life._

_You make me happy._

_I’m so glad I met you, Red._

Red’s chest was so uncomfortably tight, to the point the Impostor was certain it was about to burst and explode, and he was far too overwhelmed to express, or even name, what he was feeling upon hearing those words.

If Black knew what he was hiding underneath his skin, he’d… _No._

The Captain cast that haunting though out of his mind: Black could never find out about his true identity, or else he’d be devastated. His heart, still not completely fixed, had already taken too much pain. “What are you going to call her?” Red merely asked, gently pressing his forehead against the human’s and wrapping his strong arms around the two creatures in front of him, protectively.

There was only one thing the Captain was fiercely sure of, an oath he’d taken a very long time ago to himself: he wasn’t gonna let anything happen to Black, to _his_ human, if it’s the last thing he’d ever do. Nothing else mattered, nothing else _should_ matter— not even Red’s secret heritage.

Seeing Black’s smile, hearing his laugh, making him happy, finding comfort in his arms and familiar scent, staying by his side through thick and thin, just loving him— Love. Friendship. Loyalty. Human emotions, weaknesses Red’d been taught to abhor and despise, but which he found closer to his heart than any desire of vengeance or hatred.

As the myriad of literature books he’d read stated, wasn't love the most valuable gift a man could wish for? Didn’t the ability to love make Red _human_ too, if only a little bit?

“Neptune,” Black replied instantly, without a doubt, scrutinizing his new furry friend with a comically critical eye. “I think it suits her, y’know, because of her fur color. I’m unoriginal, ok? Com’on, it doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

“No,” Red agreed, chuckling as Neptune barked sonorously to voice her approval— or to demand attention and cuddles, most likely. All things considered, the Captain decided, he’d made the right choice when he decided to trust his gut. “not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself, pets are one of the best parts of the game and I HAD to give Black a doggo.  
> or well, Red did. So I decided to write some healthy fluff between those two dumbfucks, which I hope y'all enjoyed  
> there's so much I'd like to explore with this crew, if someone wants to see something in particular (the crew's relationship, the impostors' relationship, something about the main pairs (red-black, green-orange), ecc...), tips or suggestions are very welcome!
> 
> needless to say, your kudos and comments are super appreciated and fuel my soul, allowing me to write faster (trust me, it's a scientifically proven fact)


End file.
